


Opposite Muffins, Opposite Rooms

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Opposite characters created by Deltzac, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Complete, Gen, Happy turns to sad, Humor, MegaPVP Face Reveal, MegaPVP Voice Reveal, Opposife Muffin Squad AU, Plot not related to Deltzac's Opposite Muffin Squad AU comics, Skeppy and Badboyhalo arguing like toddlers, Swearing, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skeppy, Badboyhalo, and A6d along with their opposite selves find themselves standing in what seems to be an average apartment. The only catch is--there's no exit. Will they get along? What drama will ensue next? Are there more people coming? Note: This AU belongs to DeltaZC, who you can find on Instagram and Twitter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	1. How Did We Get Here Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The plot of this story is in no way, shape, or form connected to the plot of DeltaZC's Opposite Muffin AU comics. I just wanted to write another scenario where the Original Trio and the Opposite Trio were stuck together for longer. Here is a link to the comics:
> 
> Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/opposite_muffinsquad_au/
> 
> Twitter - https://mobile.twitter.com/oppositetrioau

"Okay so, how did we get here again?"

"I don't know, dude. I really don't know."

Skeppy, Badboyhalo, and A6d stood together with, once again, their opposite selves in what seemed to be a fully-furnished, average apartment. They were standing in a small living room set with a TV, coffee table, and two couches. They stood in their friend groups, awkwardly facing each other.

How they all managed to get there? They didn't know.

"Ugh. It's you again," Edgy said in disgust. Badboyhalo gasped.

"Hey! That's not very nice," Badboyhalo said, crossing his arms. Edgy just rolled his eyes and stormed away to whatever rooms the apartment led to next. They all watched, but none of them made a move to stop him. The sound of a door slamming closed was heard in the distance, leaving the other five by themselves in the mysterious apartment.

"Bruh moment," Skeppy said. He turned to Badboyhalo. "It's your fault."

"What?! How is it my fault? The muffin just said 'Ugh. It's you again,' and then walked away! What did I do?"

Skeppy laughed. "You know what you did, Bad? You provoked him. Now the other me is gone because of _you,_ " he dramatically whined, teasing him. Badboyhalo was about to retort when A6d suddenly grabbed their shoulders.

"Can you guys just focus for one second? There are more important problems than fighting about someone who isn't even here anymore," he gestured to the three standing across from them and the apartment.  


Sunny waved cheerfully. "Hi again!"

"Pfft. You guys are great at greetings," Baddie said.

"Hey! I--" Badboyhalo was interrupted by A6d squeezing his shoulder tighter and giving him a pointed look. Bad sighed, and A6d let go.

"Look, uh, do you know how we got here?" Bad asked them.

"Must have been the mirror. That thing does some crazy shit," Baddie replied.

"Language!" Sunny and Badboyhalo reprimanded him at the same time. They were taken aback, but then glanced at each other and smiled briefly. Skeppy cleared his throat, gaining back everyone's attention to the situation.

"So... we should probably look around for an exit." Skeppy awkwardly stated. He started to walk to the next room. The rest of them followed and stepped into a kitchen, right next to a dining table big enough to fit the ten chairs beside it.

"There's only six of us. Why would we need this many chairs?" Badboyhalo asked, puzzled.

"Maybe there'll be more people later! The more the merrier," Sunny replied excitedly.

"Ooh! Guys, who do you think they'll be?"

"Uh, I don't know?" Baddie said sarcastically. "Can we just find the exit?"

"I second that," A6d stated.

"Geez, okay okay. We can keep looking."

After several minutes of searching every single nook and cranny of every single room, they soon came to the conclusion that there was no exit. No door, no window, no emergency escape. They were completely and utterly trapped. They couldn't find any weapons strong enough to break the walls either, to Skeppy's disappointment and to Badboyhalo's relief. There was only one place they hadn't searched yet, which was the room Edgy had locked himself in.

"Hey Sunny, d'you think you can fetch Edgy so we can see what's in that room?" Badboyhalo asked, pointing to his door.

"Sure thing! But I don't know if he'll be willing to come out," Sunny scratched the back of his neck.

"Just tell him we found the door," Baddie interjected.

"But... I don't want to lie..."

Skeppy spoke up. "I'll do it!" He made his way over to Edgy's room and knocked. After a brief conversation, Edgy and Skeppy both camd back to the group.

"Where's the door?" Edgy asked bluntly, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

"There's no door. We just wanted to get you out," Skeppy said and laughed. Baddie joined in, cackling at Edgy's audible growl.

"Assholes! I'm going back."

"No! Wait! We need to search-"

"I found a note!" Badboyhalo called from inside the room. He had apparently snuck inside and searched before anyone had even noticed.

Everyone else ran into the room after him, trying and failing to fit through the door all at once. They eventually squeezed through and made their way over to Bad.

"What does it say?"

"It says, 'Food, water, clothes, and anything else necessary will be provided regularly. Enjoy your stay!'"

"'Enjoy my stay?' How am I supposed to do that when I didn't _want_ to stay here in the first place?" Edgy complained, then walked out of the room again.

"Wait, can we call 911? Hold on, give me a sec..." Skeppy reached into his pocket for his phone, the others nodding in agreement with the idea.

"But what if it's like in those horror movies where there's no cellular data or Wifi?" Badboyhalo asked. "Wait, are _we_ in a horror movie?" He looked around fearfully, anticipating a jump scare at any second.

"Do you see any cameras, Bad?" Skeppy asked.

"...No..."

"Then calm down 'cause we're not." He pulled out his phone and dialed the number, putting it to his ear. The five of them waited with bated breath, watching and hoping. One ring... two rings... three rings... four rings...

 _Click_.

They stood in disbelief, no one saying anything until Skeppy broke the silence.

"Wait, nothing?! We're actually stuck here?"

"This has to be some stupid ass dream," Baddie said and began to leave the room. "I'm taking a nap!"

"Well, since we're stuck here, I should probably go check out exactly what 'supplies' we have," Badboyhalo said and left to go to the kitchen. The remaining three stood in silence, not sure what to do. The sound of rustling was heard, and then brief footsteps.

"I found a box of Uno cards," Sunny said, holding them up. "Wanna play?"


	2. It's Muffin Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't have the Trio without trolling, can you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The plot of this story is in no way, shape, or form connected to the plot of DeltaZC's Opposite Muffin AU comics. I just wanted to write another scenario where the Original Trio and the Opposite Trio were stuck together for longer. Here is a link to the comics:
> 
> Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/opposite_muffinsquad_au/
> 
> Twitter - https://mobile.twitter.com/oppositetrioau

"Ha! I win!" A6d exclaimed smugly, making a show of placing his last Uno card down. Skeppy let out a shriek and threw his cards onto the couch, flinging them everywhere. A6d ducked, trying to avoid the card onslaught.

"I don't want to play anymore. I'm gonna find a room for myself," Skeppy mumbled, standing up. Sunny grabbed all the cards and inserted them neatly back in the box.

"That was really fun! We should do that again sometime!" Sunny said.

"Yeah, just not in a mysterious apartment we have no way getting out of." A6d grabbed the remote on the table and turned on the TV, sitting back on the couch. Badboyhalo walked over holding a tray of freshly baked muffins.

"I just baked some blueberry muffins for you guys! Do you want some?"

"Oh my gracious!" Sunny grabbed one and took a bite. "These are delicious!"

A6d took one as well. "Thanks, Bad."

"I'm gonna go see if the other muffin heads want some too," Bad said. He made his way over to the other side of the apartments, where a short hallway of bedrooms were located. He bumped into Skeppy in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, you want a muffin?" Bad asked, holding one out for him.

"You baked muffins?" Skeppy let out a short giggle.

"Yeah, of course! Do you want one?"

Skeppy eyed the muffins. "Uhh-" The door next to them suddenly opened, interrupting him and startling them briefly.

"You assholes woke me up. Can you be more quiet?" Baddie whined from the doorway. His eyes trailed to the tray of muffins Badboyhalo was holding. "What's that about?"

"Muffins," Bad answered, giving him a nervous smile. "Want one?"

Baddie narrowed his eyes, an idea coming into place. He glanced between them and the muffins, gears churning in his head. Badboyhalo almost melted under his gaze, trying not to show his nervousness. Then, Baddie suddenly lit up and grabbed Skeppy's arm, said, "In a sec," and pulled him through the door, closing it after them.

"Hey! Why'd you pull me like that?" Skeppy angrily exclaimed, rubbing the spot on his arm where Baddie had grabbed him.

"So, we're the Troll Team, right?"

"Yeah, that was already established."

"I have an idea," Baddie stated, smirking.

"Ooh, really? What is it? What is it?" Skeppy excitedly asked, almost bouncing up and down. "Lemme guess, Bad's included?"

"Yep. And Edgy too. So here's the plan..."

  
  


Badboyhalo had just set down the tray of leftover muffins when Skeppy suddenly appeared beside him.

"Hey Bad, I was on the MunchyMC website and one of your admins posted a thing that said they hated your server," Skeppy said, pointing to his phone which he'd left on the coffee table in the living room.

"What?! Which one? Wait, are you trolling, Skeppy?" Badboyhalo asked, furrowing his eyebrows in suspicion.

"No! Why would I lie about one of your admins?" Skeppy said, feigning hurt.

"Because--! Oh, nevermind. Just show me the post."

"Because _what_ , Bad?" Skeppy pried, crossing his arms.

"Nothing!"

"No, tell me what you were about to say. Friends don't lie, do they?"

"Ugh, fine! I was going to say 'Because you always troll me!'" Badboyhalo exclaimed, pointing at him.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about," Skeppy said innocently, tilting his head.

"What do _you_ mean? Are you hearing yourself, Skeppy? Do you remember the seventy-two pizzas? The ping spoofing? The fourteens?"

"Yeah, it was funny."

"Argh! No it wasn't, Skeppy! Do you know how much spam I received from everybody?"

The two continued to bicker, their shouting slowly getting louder and louder, hands and arms flying everywhere. All too soon, the muffins were forgotten, leaving Baddie with the perfect time slot to do what he needed to do.

He snuck up next to the muffin tray, quickly grabbed a muffin, and went to Edgy's room and knocked. The door opened, revealing an already pissed-off Edgy glaring at him.

"Badboyhalo baked some muffins. Want one?" Baddie asked, holding it out to him.

"I'm not dumb, asshole. Now go away," Edgy said in annoyance, closing the door. But Baddie had put his foot out to stop it, leaving Edgy to face whatever monstrosity was about to happen next.

"Too bad!" Baddie threw the muffin at him and it exploded all over his face, his clothes, and some on the walls and floor. Edgy growled and started chasing after him, cursing him out. Baddie ran into the kitchen, where a similar scene was playing. All the muffins in the tray had exploded once Badboyhalo had lifted them out, leaving the kitchen in a muffin-y mess. Skeppy was currently trying to avoid the handheld vacuum Badboyhalo was attempting to force into his hands, yelling at him to clean up the mess. Skeppy saw Baddie and Edgy and bent over and laughed, of which Baddie followed.

"Skeppy! Do you know how long this is going to take to clean up?!" Badboyhalo shouted angrily, waving the handheld vacuum in the air.

Skeppy and Baddie laughed even harder, and Skeppy managed to fit in, "It was Baddie's idea!"

"Well, you helped me too!" Baddie choked out.

Edgy went up to Badboyhalo, snatched the handheld vacuum, and stomped away back to his room to clean up.

"Hey! You can't just take that!" Badboyhalo called after him, barely managing to be heard over the raucous laughs of Skeppy and Baddie.

"Just get a broom or something!" Edgy yelled back, slamming the door behind him, making sure to lock it too. Bad was about to chase after him, but realized the uselessness of it and decided to just find a broom instead. On the way there, A6d shouted at the other two to quiet down so he could hear the TV. They sobered up a bit and waited for Bad to come back.

"Here, I'll help," Skeppy offered, grabbing one as well.

"You're actually going to help?" Baddie asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, he's my friend and I can't just leave him here," Skeppy replied, starting to sweep the muffin crumbs into a pile.

Baddie shrugged. "Eh, do whatever you want. I'll be back in my room." He started walking back, a new pep in his step.

"Are you going to say sorry, Skeppy?" Badboyhalo asked, pouting.

Skeppy sighed. "I'm sorry, Bad." He set his broom behind his pile of crumbs. "For this!" He flung the crumbs at Bad, making the other yelp then grumble in annoyance. He decided not to say anything and just brushed them off and kept sweeping, Skeppy lightly laughing in the background.


	3. Incoming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when they thought things couldn't get weirder, the apartment manages to bring in even more people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The plot of this story is in no way, shape, or form connected to the plot of DeltaZC's Opposite Muffin AU comics. I just wanted to write another scenario where the Original Trio and the Opposite Trio were stuck together for longer. Here is a link to the comics:
> 
> Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/opposite_muffinsquad_au/
> 
> Twitter - https://mobile.twitter.com/oppositetrioau

"Guys, we need to figure out what to cook for dinner," Badboyhalo said to everyone, drumming his fingers on the kitchen counter.

"Okay, what ingredients do we have right now?" A6d asked.

"Um, let me check..." Badboyhalo walked over to the pantry first. "I'm seeing a lot of noodles and some tomato sauce. We could make spaghetti!"

"Right, but does anyone here know how?" Baddie asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Edgy does! He's a really good cook!" Sunny exclaimed, lighting up. The others looked a little doubtful, turning their gazes to Edgy. He glared right back, trying to scare them off.

If didn't work.

"Fine," Edgy groaned, getting up and taking the box of noodles from Bad.

"Ha, first fixing the mirror and now cooking. When can I hire you?" Baddie taunted, putting his hands behind his head on the couch.

"Shut up or I won't cook."

"Geez, you don't have to be so mean," Baddie rolled his eyes.

"I said shut up!"

Baddie stuck his tongue out at him but didn't say anything else. The rest of the group carried on with their evening, playing board games they'd found around the house and talking about various topics.

After some time, two groups had become apparent. Skeppy, Baddie, A6d, along with occasional visits from Badboyhalo, were the first. Badboyhalo and Sunny were the second, and Edgy if you counted the times they tried to provide him some company (which never went well). Badboyhalo and Sunny had bonded over muffins, and became quick friends. Baddie stuck with Skeppy and A6d for their chaos and the trolls, which only added to it.

All of them (besides Edgy) were playing a very loud game of Monopoly when they were all of a sudden interrupted by two loud beeps and flashing red lights.

"What the heck?!" Skeppy shouted, accidentally scattering his Monopoly money. "Oh no!"

"Incoming: MegaPVP, Meg, Zelkam, and Zalk. Incoming: MegaPVP, Meg, Zelkam, and Zalk." A robotic voice echoed across the house, signaling the incoming arrival of the newcomers.

"I knew there would be more!" Badboyhalo said, excited.

Skeppy gasped. "Wait, if Mega's coming, does that mean...?"

With a short flash of white, the voice and the red flashes all suddenly came to stop. When it was over, they looked at the spot where they'd originally started out at earlier that morning.

Mega, Meg, Zelkam, and Zalk looked around confusedly, trying to get ahold of their surroundings. They spotted the other six, and started making their way to them.

"Oh my gosh! Hi guys!" Meg greeted them, lighting up.

"Hi Meg!" Sunny responded, smiling. Baddie waved and Edgy just eyed him, but there was no response from the Original Trio. They were occupied by something else--Mega.

Then, he spoke. Mega spoke. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Silence.

"What?" He said, trying to figure out why half of the group was staring at him. What was off about him? Why him specifically? Why couldn't it have been that very emo-looking Skeppy in the back?

Then, he realized. He covered his mouth and turned his head around in panic, finally taking in the full-blown situation. The others just watched, wide eyes mixed in with confusion.

The silence was broken by Badboyhalo, who squealed and said, "MegaPVP voice _and_ face reveal!"

"Oh my god, you _do_ sound like Mickey Mouse!" Skeppy said amusedly. "I'm MegaPVP and I'm secretly the voice actor of Mickey Mouse!" He mimicked in a high-pitched tone.

"I bet he practices the voice before he goes to bed," Zelk added in. Meanwhile, Mega was still turned away from the rest of them, while the others were confused as to why seeing and hearing one of your friends was such a big deal.

"Uh, how come you guys are so shocked?" Sunny asked. "It's just your friend."

"And my voice does _not_ sound like Mickey Mouse," Meg said, mildy annoyed. "Wait, why do you have my voice? And look like me?"

Zalk stepped up, speaking for the first time. "It's probably that damn mirror. It stuck us and our opposite selves in this apartment. Which is very optimal; I have work to do."

"Yeah, uh, what mirror? And also, I'm not seeing any doors or windows. Not really feeling this 'apartment' so much," Zelk said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "And you guys--" he pointed at the Original Trio, "--should explain why seeing the _almighty_ MegaPVP is such a big deal."

"Oh, right!" Badboyhalo said. "Mega's our online friend, and he prefers to keep his voice and face private from us and from our videos. I think he spoke to Skeppy once like five years ago."

"What do you mean, ' _videos_ '?" Baddie asked.

"Oh, we didn't tell you? I told Sunny, so I guess I thought I told you. We're YouTubers."

"You guys are _YouTubers?_ " Edgy said incredulously.

"I bet you guys have like, ten subs or something," Baddie snorted. "And four of those are from your friends, so really six."

" _No_ ," Skeppy said sharply. "I have 3 mil."

"700k for me," Badboyhalo added.

"300k," A6d said.

"You guys really want to show off on me, huh? I'm almost at 200k," Zelk said.

"What about Mega? Or, I guess, opposite me?" Meg asked, noticing that he hadn't said anything about his channel yet.

"Yeah, c'mon Mega, talk!" Skeppy pried. "It's not like Meg isn't already talking anyway, so there's no use anymore."

Mega pulled out his phone and typed something. He pressed a button and turned it to face them, which revealed Google Translate.

"No," Google Translate's speaker option replied, along with a stubborn expression from Mega.

Skeppy laughed, partly in amusement and partly in frustration. "Not again!"

"Wait, that sounds like when you said 'hi' on Skeppy's stream a while back," Badboyhalo stopped and gasped. "Did you use _that?_ " He asked, realizing what Mega had done at last.

"Oh, so _now_ you get it Bad?" Skeppy asked sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know?"

Skeppy made an exasperated sound. "Bad--I--Yeah, okay, nevermind." He put his hand on his forehead, sighing. The others just stood by and watched, not really sure what was happening.

"Alright, so, now all of this is over, can someone tell us what's going on?" Zelk asked, waving his hand in the air.


	4. Each Group of Friends Are Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny is hanging out with Skeppy and Badboyhalo, and gets to wondering why some of his own friends can't be as chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The plot of this story is in no way, shape, or form connected to the plot of DeltzaZC's Opposite Muffin AU comics. I just wanted to write another scenario where the Original Trio and the Opposite Trio were stuck together for longer. Here is a link to the comics:
> 
> Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/opposite_muffinsquad_au/
> 
> Twitter - https://mobile.twitter.com/oppositetrioau

Skeppy woke up to the sound of something sizzling on a pan, the smell of cooking batter wafting through the house. It smelled really good, but eh, sleep still sounded a lot better.

If it weren't for that insistent knocking.

"Skeppy!" Badboyhalo said. "Wake up! Sunny and I are making pancakes for breakfast!"

He chose to ignore Bad and threw the covers over his head, groaning.

"Skeppy's still sleeping. Go away."

"If you don't get up now I will personally come inside and push you off the bed."

"You're not my mom," Skeppy complained, rolling over under the covers.

"No, but, what if I was, huh? Actually yes, I'm your mom now. Get up." Bad ordered, putting his hands on his hips. He heard giggling from the other side of the door. "What? C'mon."

"Pfft. Momboyhalo."

"Do _not_ call--That's _it_ Skeppy I'm coming in!" Bad pushed open the door and threw the covers off him.

"Noooo," Skeppy whined, trying to pull the sheets back over him. Badboyhalo stopped him by pushing him off the bed, resulting in a loud thud on the floor. "Ow! That hurt!" Skeppy stood up, wincing.

"I'm sorry ya little muffin head, but you weren't gonna get up," Bad apologized to him, feeling a little guilty.

"Well, I'm up now. What do you want?"

"Sunny and I are making breakfast! It's almost done." The sweet smell of pancakes now filled the air, accompanied by the faint smell of eggs. Might as well get up to eat something good.

"Alright, _fine_ ," Skeppy said, giving in. He followed Bad out of the door and into the kitchen, where Sunny was finishing up cooking some scrambled eggs.

"Good morning!" Sunny said cheerfully, turning to face Skeppy. "I'm almost done, just give me a sec..." He moved the eggs onto a plate, placing it in the middle of the dining table. Edgy was already there, looking at his phone.

"I told you to wake _everyone_ up, Bad. Not just Skeppy," Edgy said, not looking away from the screen.

"Oh, yeah, I'll go do that," Bad scratched the back of his neck, giving Edgy an apologetic smile. He went back to the hallway of rooms, stopping by each door to knock.

The night before, they realized that the apartment only had four bedrooms for everyone, making it so they needed to figure out who was sharing a room with who. Unless some of them wanted to sleep on the couch or the floor, which Edgy almost agreed to.

Eventually, they decided on these four groupings: Skeppy and Bad in the first room, Zelk, Baddie, and A6d in the second, Meg and Zalk in the third (because Meg begged Zalk to share a room), and interestingly Mega, Sunny, and Edgy, because Edgy had surprisingly grown a liking to Mega, enjoying his silence and preferring to chill next to him. Sunny was there, too, because he was the only other person Edgy would tolerate. The plan ended up going pretty smoothly, with only a couple shouting matches from Skeppy and Bad's room and one angry Edgy from mousetrap troll Baddie did on him.

Now, Sunny was hanging out with Skeppy and Bad who were watching a movie together after breakfast. It was pretty chill and relaxing, with the occasional comment from Bad or Sunny about something a character did or an interesting event. Skeppy, not a morning person, would sometimes reply, sometimes wouldn't, but Bad always prevented it from being awkward. They sat in a comfortable silence, eyes fixed on the TV, enjoying each others' company.

It made Sunny wonder when was the last time he'd done that. Three friends, all chilling together and not constantly bickering. Just sitting and enjoying each others' presence. He did have Edgy and Baddie, but they seemed to hate each other, refusing to get too close or do anything nice for the other. They only chose to tolerate each other when Sunny was upset, which was nice, but... it didn't still didn't feel quite like what he had right now.

He looked at Skeppy and Bad to his left. Skeppy was snuggled under a blanket and Bad was next to him, saying something about how the main character should've baked muffins instead. They looked so comfortable and at ease, nothing at all like when Edgy and Bad were together.

Sunny decided to speak up about his thoughts to them. "How come Baddie and Edgy aren't like this?"

Bad stopped in the middle of his sentence. "What?"

"You guys can be chill and enjoy being together. How come Baddie and Edgy can't?" Sunny said again. Skeppy and Badboyhalo looked at him, at a loss for words. Skeppy opened his mouth a few times to speak, but closed it immediately after each time.

"Uh, well, I guess each group of friends are different. Some may show their friendship openly," Bad said, breaking the silence and glancing at Skeppy, "--and some might want to show it in other ways."

"How do Edgy and Baddie show it?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure but A6d told me that Baddie was the one who gave Edgy Oreo, his cat. And if they really did hate each other, wouldn't one of them have left by now? Maybe the reason Edgy helps cook and repair things is so that you guys can have one less thing to do."

"Huh, maybe. I never thought about it that way. Thanks for telling me, Bad," Sunny said, giving him a smile. Badboyhalo smiled back, giving him a thumbs up.

"That was really nice of you," Skeppy said to Bad, complimenting him.

"Thanks, Skeppy." Bad leaned in closer to him, their shoulders touching. They all focused back on the movie, moving on, but Sunny thought one more thing.

_ Maybe one day this'll happen with Edgy and Baddie, too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last sentence slightly pains me to write, but I had to put it in because of Sunny's very prominent character trait of innocence. But who knows, maybe it will. Or maybe I'm just throwing words around.


	5. Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse when Mega finds that a certain someone is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally put "Deltazac" instead of "DeltaZC" in all my previous disclaimers so it's fixed now, whoops. Anyways, this chapter's a little different from the ones before. Enjoy!

It was Mega who'd first noticed that something was wrong.

That morning, after two nights of staying in the strange apartment, Mega had woken up to an off feeling in the air. He originally decided to just ignore it and blame it on a bad morning, until he looked to the bed next to him.

Sunny was gone. Along with his bed, his belongings, and anything he ever owned in the apartment.

He got out of his bed immediately, burst through the bedroom door and shouted, "Wake up! Sunny's gone!"

A few doors opened, the people coming out surprised at the urgency in Mega's tone and the fact he even spoke at all.

"What do you mean, 'he's gone'?" A6d asked, skeptical. A few more people were starting to wake up, appearing behind the already open doors.

"Check his bed, it's not there," Mega said, stepping back inside and gesturing for the others to follow. They filed in after him, eyes widening as they realized that Mega really was right. Sunny was gone. A few went back to wake the remaining people still asleep.

After a few minutes of discussion, everyone had woken up and seen the now vacant space where Sunny's bed used to be. Murmurs filled the air, along with faces filled with concern and confusion.

"Do you think he found a way out?"

"There's no way he would've left without us!"

"How did his bed just _disappear?_ "

"Zelkam, you've been quiet. What do you think?"

"Zelk?"

The others looked around, searching for Zelkam.

He wasn't there, either.

They ran into the room he shared with Baddie and A6d, panicked to find that any of Zelkam's items, or even Zelk himself, had gone and vanished as well.

Badboyhalo spoke up, taking responsibility. "Guys! We need to do a head count. I'll call out names, and everyone say 'here' when I say it."

They nodded, and waited for their names to be called.

"Zalk?"

"Here."

"A6d?"

"Here."

"Edgy?"

"...Here."

"Meg?"

"Here."

"Baddie?"

"Here."

"Mega?"

Mega raised his hand.

"Aannd, Skeppy?"

No answer.

"Skeppy?"

They all started to panic again, glancing at each other, until Mega spotted Skeppy fast asleep against the wall. He punched his arm, startling him awake.

" _Ow_ , uh--Here!" Skeppy said, standing up stiffly. A couple people laughed at his antics and he blushed a little, embarrassed.

"Alright, so that's eight of us. Just Sunny and Zelkam are gone. Does anybody have a clue of what happened? Anybody felt anything off?" Badboyhalo asked, trying to scope out some clues or hints. Most shook their heads, knowing nothing about what happened.

"Ooh! Ooh! Zalk probably knows," Meg said, volunteering Zalk. Zalk sighed, and stepped up. They looked at him expectantly.

"I do know. I didn't say anything else about the situation because this apartment has... many uses. I couldn't tell which one until it started one of the uses, which I see now is evaluation."

"'Evaluation'?" Bad echoed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes. If the mirror is having trouble understanding someone's or a group of people's personality, it activates its evaluation process so it can scope each and everybody's traits. It does it through a test, and if you pass the test you should be okay."

"There's a--There's a test? Uh, what type of test?" Skeppy asked.

"Well, you see, I was researching that when the mirror suddenly put me here, so I don't exactly know what you need to do to pass it, or what the mirror will do with those who fail."

"...So this could possibly be a life or death situation?" A6d paced back and forth. The eight of them looked among themselves, dreading the answer.

"Possibly, yes."

They stood in silence, letting Zalk's words sink in. Zalk said "possibly," right? So it also _couldn't_ mean life or death. Maybe.

"C'mon, it's just a stupid mirror. How would it be able to kill us?" Baddie said critically.

"I bet it'll grow arms, find a wand, go ' _Abracadabra_!' and turn us into muffins or something," Skeppy joked, acting out his words. No one bothered to laugh, and Skeppy's smile vanished. Badboyhalo, noticing it, tried to comfort them.

"It'll be alright, guys. You have great personalities. Who wouldn't like you? You all do awesome stuff, and this apartment wouldn't be the same without you." Most of them brightened up at the sound of Bad's words, feeling a bit more positive. But one kept their eyes trained on the ground, not saying anything.

Edgy.


	6. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eight remaining inhabitants of the apartment are left to sit and wait for the next disappearances, figuring out how to cope with the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a total chapter count! I'm excited for what I have planned next. Enjoy!

"Where do you think Sunny and Zelkam are now?" Meg asked, holding his head up with his arm. Ever since the two had disappeared, the mood had darkened considerably. 

"They either passed or failed the test and were removed at the scheduled time at midnight," Zalk answered, voice void of emotion.

"How will we know?"

"We don't."

They all continued to sit, either on their phones or trying to have a normal conversation. One voice was heard over the others.

"Don't worry, knowing Zelk he's probably making Sunny write haikus about who knows what," Skeppy laughed, elbowing Badboyhalo. No one responded, ignoring his joke. Skeppy tried to play it cool and continued to listen to A6d attempting to explain the differences of schools in France versus schools in America to Bad.

Mega opened Google Translate and typed something, turning his phone up to full volume. "We should prob stay up 'till midnight to see who disappears next."

Bad sighed. "I normally wouldn't condone that, but... it'll be nice to say our final goodbyes." He receives no answer, everyone being reminded of the fact that they could possibly die the next night. Those who knew Bad's tendency to miss social cues glanced at each other nervously. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah, thanks for the very necessary ending of that sentence," Baddie said sarcastically, glaring at his opposite self.

"Your tone sounds mean for a complim-"

"You know what?" Baddie interrupted him, standing up abruptly. "I'm _done_ with this shit. I didn't sign up for this fuckery! I'm gonna leave--Oh wait, I can't, because this _fucking_ apartment doesn't let you!" He ran off to his shared bedroom, the sound of the door slamming echoing throughout the walls of their now prison.

"Language!" Badboyhalo called after him, oblivious to the glares he was getting from about half of the group.

"Guys! Just calm down. If the mirror wanted us dead, wouldn't it have done so now? We'll be fine," Meg firmly reassured them. "How 'bout we play another board game?"

A few people nodded. "Ooh! Can we play Sorry?" Bad excitedly asked, standing up.

"Sure! I'll go get the game."

  
  


"It's 11:57 P.M.," Badboyhalo stated, looking at the clock. Baddie had come back out of his room to join them in the living room, but refused to say anything.

"Good luck guys. For whatever's about to happen," Meg said, trying to hide the worry in his tone. The group was filled with an anxious aura, the silence almost deafening. The clock ticked, counting down the seconds for what was about to happen next. They never knew a clock could be so loud before.

Skeppy tried to lighten the mood. "Spooky spooky, very spooky, oh no it's a monster!" He sang quietly, bouncing his head along with the song.

"Didn't you have a stream where you put your car keys on a string and played that-" A6d was interrupted by Skeppy shushing him.

"That doesn't matter right now," he whispered. "Spooky spooky, very spooky, what's that, it's a witch!" He continued to sing.

"Please shut up," Edgy said in a menacing tone, narrowing his eyes at Skeppy. Skeppy stopped singing, looking at the ground. He fiddled with his hoodie strings, his previous energy gone.

"11:59," Bad said. The rest of them glanced at the clock as well, dreading the passing of each second.

"Welp, whoever goes, goodbye," Baddie said at last, his first words since his blow up that afternoon. The others nodded, agreeing with his words. They all watched the clock, waiting for the minute hand to reach twelve, signaling the disappearance of two more people.

_ 5... _

_ 4... _

_3..._

_ 2... _

_ 1... _

Badboyhalo and A6d were gone.

To where, they don't know yet. But they know they'll find out soon.

Baddie stood up. "I'm going to sleep now." He went to his bedroom and closed the door, knowing that both his roommates no longer were in the apartment. The rest followed, imitating Baddie and heading to their separate rooms.

"Goodnight," Skeppy said.

He was met by silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the stream A6d was talking about: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=g48k0ccd0R0#
> 
> Here is the song Skeppy sang: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DPRaY5QWKIk&list=PL9bsPVRSg1slndk_cX09Py3x6iXakf21a&index=2&t=0s


	7. I'm Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four gone. Six of them left to go. None of them know what to do, and everyone is hanging by a thread, becoming emotional over everything and nothing. It's stressful and terrifying.

Skeppy was playing Uno in the living room with Meg this time. He held his last card, grinning confidently at Meg's deck of five. Meg sighed and placed down a blue four, signaling the end of his turn. Skeppy slapped down his last card, a green four. He sprung up and pumped his fist into the air, laughing victoriously.

"Good game, Skeppy!" Meg said, reaching out to shake Skeppy's hand. Skeppy took it and briefly shook, calming himself down.

Mega typed something on his phone. "I bet he cheated," the robotic voice said for him.

"Yeah, and four people in this group aren't gone," Skeppy said. There was a pause before his eyes widened and he covered his mouth, realizing his mistake too late. Mega physically cringed at his words, trying not to show his anger.

"What is it with your jokes lately?" Meg asked, his previous smile replaced with a sad glint in his eyes. "Why can't you just take this seriously?"

"I..." Skeppy couldn't think of anything to say, guilt gnawing at his insides. They looked at him, his charismatic and energetic aura gone, replaced with a shell of what used to be there.

The apartment had done that to all of them, really.

"I'll just clean this up," Meg said, deciding to let Skeppy go, bending over to get the cards.

"I'll be in my room." Skeppy took the chance and left, a hollow aura trailing after him.

Mega left to go to his bedroom as well, wanting to get away from the scene as soon as possible. Meg sat alone, pushing the cards back into the box and sinking back into the couch. He sat, not feeling like doing anything until he spotted Zalk on the other side of the room.

"Hey Zalk!" Meg waved, excitedly walking over to him. His previous mood was forgotten. "Want to play Uno? It used to be your favorite. Remember that one time a couple years ago when you got a plus-"

" _No_ ," Zalk answered sharply. "I have to go... continue my research. I don't have time for this."

Meg shrunk back into himself, fidgeting with his fingers. "Oh... I'll go." He walked away to dining table in the other room, sitting down.

Alone.

It was some time later, Meg couldn't remember exactly how much, when he heard sharp, uneven breaths coming from the living room, accompanied with the occasional sniffle. He went over to investigate, ready to comfort whoever was crying.

He wasn't expecting it to be Zalk.

"Oh, hey Meg," he said, refusing to make eye contact with him. "There's no point in trying to pretend I'm okay, is there?"

"Zalk! What's wrong?" Meg rushed over to his former best friend's side, showing visible concern. Zalk turned his head to avoid looking at him, stiffening.

"I... I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet."

"Oh. If you want, I'll leave you alone." Meg stood up, starting to walk away. Zalk panicked.

"No!" He grabbed Meg's arm to stop him. Meg turned around in surprise. "I mean--please stay." Zalk let go of his arm, making room for him to sit. He kept his eyes trained the other way, not expecting Meg to comply. But Meg sat down anyway, wrapping his arm around him. Zalk hesitantly leaned on his shoulder, and Meg pulled him closer. They sat together, no one saying anything, the only sound Zalk's uneven breaths.

A few minutes later, Zalk suddenly spoke.

"I worked so hard." Meg turned his head around in surprise, looking at him. Zalk took a deep breath and continued. "I set my standards so high. And I can't even do anything useful."

His words hit like a speeding train running over Meg. " _Oh_ ," Meg breathed, eyes widening. "This is why you've been working so much? No, you've given us tons of helpful information!"

Zalk didn't acknowledge the compliment, instead saying something else. "I'm not sure if I can go into detail about the whole thing yet."

"You don't have to, it's okay. Just know you can come to me when you're ready."

Zalk nodded.

Skeppy knocked on Mega's door in the middle of the night. Mega opened it, waving.

"Hi Mega. Can I sleep here? It's kind of lonely..."

Mega nodded, stepping back to let him in. Skeppy brought along his pillow and his blanket, laying it down on Edgy's old bed.

Edgy had relocated to a room by himself and had stayed holed up in there for the whole day. Baddie did too. No one bothered to try and get them out.

Skeppy and Mega laid down on their beds, pulling the covers over them. They tried their best to sleep, but it was hard when they knew what was coming in only a couple of hours. Mega stared at the ceiling, contemplating what he would've been doing if he hadn't been stuck in the mirror's apartment.

He imagined being on Invaded, helping TehNeon with a plugin. Then Skeppy would suddenly teleport to them and do something to annoy them, whether it was for a video or not. Mega would try to annoy him back, and while they were both messing around TehNeon would be sitting there, still trying to finish the plugin. There would be /kills and lava and world edits and--

Mega heard the sheets of the bed rustling next to him. He looked over to see Skeppy trying to turn over in the bed, moving his body restlessly.

He checked the time. _11:57_.

"Can't sleep?" Mega asked him, not bothering to use Google Translate.

"No."

"Me neither." For the millionth time in the past few days, Mega couldn't think of anything else to say. After considering many options, he went with a simple question. "You've been quiet lately. How are you doing?"

There was a short silence before Skeppy answered. "How am I doing? I..." He paused, hesitating to say his next words. "It's been hard. _Really_ hard. I've been trying to stay positive and make jokes like normal, but nothing right now is normal, is it?" He sighed. "I checked Twitter and I've been getting hate from a lot of people telling me to post something, but I don't think this would be a very good vlog and I don't have my PC with me right now."

_ 11:58. _

"The Invaded Lands staff team has been messaging me to get on, and they all think I'm lazy or ignoring them. All my friends except you aren't here, and I can't call or text them because the apartment doesn't let you. And now because of my insensitive jokes, the majority of the remaining people here don't like me as well." Mega didn't answer, simply nodding in understanding. He let his actions show his feelings, not wanting to break the old dynamic they used to have--Skeppy talking and him listening, occasionally typing replies. Skeppy saw, and even though it was too dark for Mega to see it, a brief smile flashed on Skeppy's face. He was grateful to have Mega here with him. He was always there by his side.

"Thanks for all the times you were there for me, Mega. It means a lot."

"Thanks as well."

_11:59_.

Skeppy stopped briefly, thinking about his next words.

"I know you're probably struggling too. I thought my humor would help lighten the mood, but all it's done is make everything worse." Skeppy pulled his knees to his chest. He took a deep breath. "You know, I went into my room earlier and said goodnight to Bad... I guess I'm not a very good friend, am I? I don't know how I could forget. I don't know what's going to happen next. I don't know anything right now."

_ 12:00. _

"I'm _scared_ , Mega."

And then Skeppy was gone.


	8. I'm Your Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Skeppy are the next ones gone, and Zalk dwells on old memories as the others' hope starts to dwindle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took longer than normal! This is one of the longer chapters. After this, I'm editing the first chapter. Enjoy!

Zalk, even though he didn't show it, was pained to see that Meg had been taken along with Skeppy last night. He could tell Mega was feeling the same way too. But besides that, he managed to find some old logs on his phone about the mirror, sparing a few details about the apartment evaluation.

Apparently, the test was based off how "useful" you were. If the mirror found you interesting and also helpful, then you got to go back home safe and sound. The only problem was that the logs never stated what type of use or personality the mirror wanted.

He really did care about Meg. He knew that he was someone people looked up to be cheered up and is determined in what he does, meaning he probably passed. Himself, he wasn't sure.

He closed the logs and opened his photo gallery, swiping up several years of pictures. He didn't really know what he was looking for and was about to close the app, until one photo caught his eye. Meg sent him this one several years ago. He tapped on it, putting the picture into full view.

_He was walking in front of the vegetable aisle in a grocery store, heading to the fruit section, when he suddenly heard the snap of someone taking a photo. He turned to see a random stranger holding up his phone and taking pictures of him._

_ "Hey! Delete those!" He ordered angrily, wondering why in hell this stranger was taking photos of him. _

_ "Oh! Uh, I will I will!" The person said, laughing nervously. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to take a picture of all the prices of the vegetables." _

_ "Okay. Now delete them." _

_ The stranger turned his phone around to show him deleting the pictures, confirming that he did what Zalk asked him to do. _

_ "Good. I'll be on my way now," Zalk said, starting to get back to what he was supposed to be doing. Then he hesitated. "Wait, I'm just curious. How come you needed all those prices?" _

_ "I entered this cooking competition, which cost me fifty dollars--I know, impulsive--so I'm really on a budget right now. I've been going store to store comparing the prices of the ingredients I need." _

_ "Huh. Does the competition happen to be held on July first near this area?" _

_ "Oh! It does! Did we enter the same contest?" _

_ Zalk nodded. "I guess we did. And by the way, I suggest you go to the grocery store a block away from here instead. I've found they have the cheapest cooking ingredients." He pointed to the left of them, where another building sat. _

_ "Thank you so much! And, if you don't mind, can I ask you your name?" _

_ "Zalk. You?" _

_ "I'm Meg." He reached out his hand to shake, and Zalk took it. _

_ "Zalk! Hurry up and get over here!" His dad called, getting closer to them. Zalk turned around, starting to leave. He looked back at Meg one last time. _

_ "See you soon." _

He got up from his bed, deciding that he should probably gather everybody to inform them of the new information. On the way there, he passed Meg's old room, glancing briefly inside. He didn't want to dwell, but the flash of a box right beside the door made him change his mind.

He backtracked and headed inside, picking up the object. It was the Uno game the group had been playing constantly, the one Meg offered to play with him. He turned it over, and saw there was a piece of paper holding a note.

_ Zalk, _

_ Come to me if you change your mind! I know you miss this. _

_ Your best friend, _

_ Meg _

It _has_ been a while since he last played. But it's too late now, anyways.

_ Zalk couldn't believe his eyes. There, in his hands, were four plus fours. Four. Plus. Fours. Meg was going to be absolutely wrecked in this game. He knew it was a good idea to save them. _

_ "Uno!" Meg shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "There's no way you'll beat me now, Zalk! Don't forget about that one hundred dollars you're about to lose!" _

_"Mmm, I don't know. Thought this card was quite nice," Zalk said, casually placing down his first plus four. Meg gasped dramatically, crestfallen._

_ "Noooo," he picked up his four cards. "What color?" _

_ "I think... green. Or actually, how 'bout all of them?" Meg looked confused at first, until he dished out his second plus four. _

_ "You-" _

_ "Uno." Zalk put down yet another one, watching the look in Meg's eyes turn from disappointment to panicked surprise. _

_ "C'mon, I'm waiting. Eight cards." _

_ Meg silently did what Zalk said, slowly arranging them in a neat deck. _

_ "Please don't say you have more." _

_ Zalk didn't answer. _

_ "No. You didn't," Meg said in disbelief When Zalk didn't confirm nor deny what he was thinking, he knew. "Whatever you do, please don't use that card! I'll do the dishes in your house for a week! I'll vacuum the floors as well!" When Zalk just pointedly looked at him, Meg continued. "Uh, clean your attic? I'll do anything!" _

_ "Like give me a hundred dollars?" Zalk flipped his card around to show Meg his oh-so-sweet plus four, and dropped it onto the pile. He stood up, noting the devastated look on his friend's face. _

_ "The money's due by Wednesday." He walked away, hiding a smile on his face and leaving Meg in the dust. _

"I have an update on the evaluation test," Zalk said to the group he had found gathered in the living room.

"What now? Will the apartment make us do fucking math tests as one of the stages?" Baddie asked sardonically. Zalk ignored him, continuing with his report.

"You will pass the test if the mirror finds you useful and of entertainment. Have those, and you're good. I'm not sure what is 'useful' to the mirror quite yet though."

"Well, that's great," Edgy replied tonelessly. Mega, being Mega, just nodded his head and continued on with his day. Baddie, however, looked jealous.

"At least _you_ don't have anything to worry about, Zalk. Your life is basically _dedicated_ to work," Baddie said, throwing his hands up in the air. He leaned against the wall, turning to Edgy. "The one person I'd say is useless out of all of us is Edgy." Baddie looked at him expectantly, waiting for his reaction, ready for Edgy to yell at him and shout insults as he ran away. But what he heard next was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Yeah."

_ "Why can't you do anything useful?!" Zalk's dad shouted at Zalk, towering over him. "I pay for your school fees, cook your food, provide you with a house, and you do nothing!" Zalk flinched as his dad threw a glass and smashed against the wall behind him, causing glass shards to fly everywhere. A few hit his back and his legs, but he was too scared to turn around and brush them off. His dad leaned in close to him, the smell of alcohol reeking from his breath. He lowered his voice to a quiet volume, making him seem even more terrifying. _

_ "Ever since your mother left, you've been like this. I bet she left because of you." With that, his dad left, leaving Zalk with tears flowing down his face. He sobbed, sinking down to the floor as he took shaky breaths. He looked at the report card he'd brought home that had originally angered his dad. It was crumpled, slightly torn, and now also wet from the tears that were falling on it. His dad's words echoed in his head like a voice rebounding under a bridge. _

_ That day, Zalk promised to himself that he would never slack off again. _

Zalk was walking past Edgy's room when he overheard an unexpected conversation.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my time on him," Edgy's muffled voice drifted through the door. Zalk knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he stopped in front of the door to listen anyway. He hoped no one would see him here.

"I _hate_ Baddie. He makes my life shit. So why do I feel like I don't want to leave him when I fail the test?"

"He's your friend," Mega simply said.

Edgy didn't answer.

_ "Hey Zalk. I know you've been busy lately, but do you want to play this new video game?" Meg asked Zalk, fidgeting with his hands. "It's pretty cool, it has-" _

_ "No." _

_ "But-" _

_ "No." _

_ Meg was silent for a few seconds, hesitating on what to do next. Zalk looked at him, waiting for him to leave like normal. But he didn't. _

_ "You've been... different lately. What happened to you?" Meg asked, visible hurt in his eyes. A pang of guilt surged through Zalk, but he pushed it down. _

_ "I have work to do, okay? Nothing changed. Now please go." Zalk pointed at the door, coldly dismissing his friend. Meg looked between him and the door, about to leave, before his eyes filled with rage. _

_ "Wha--Is this what you do to your friends?" Meg snapped, angrily putting his finger Zalk's chest. "You turn them down and ignore them for weeks on end?" Zalk didn't say anything, looking away. If he stopped to take a break, he wouldn't be working. He would be a failure, just like before. _

_ Meg seemed to deflate, his anger suddenly vanishing. "I'm your friend, Zalk. Your friend." His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, tears glistening in his eyes. _

_ Zalk still didn't say anything, avoiding eye contact with Meg. He didn't want to see what he knew would be the dejected look in his friend's--if he could call him that anymore--eyes, and him biting his lip, just like he always tends to do when he's conflicted. _

_ "Alright, I'll leave." Meg gave in and started for the door, walking slowly. He stopped and glanced back at Zalk, hoping he would change his mind. Zalk didn't budge. Meg sighed. _

_ "Bye." _


	9. This Was Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all they went through, only Edgy and Baddie are left. They miss the almost crowded apartment, where laughter and fun ensued. Where they didn't have to worry about dying. Where they didn't have to sit alone by themselves, wondering what just happened to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't follow my normal posting schedule. I just wanted to take a break, and now I'm back! One more chapter to go, whooo! It probably won't be up tomorrow, but I promise it will be done sometime and I won't leave you guys hanging.

Zalk and Mega were next ones to be taken the next day, the report coming from Edgy who had checked their rooms early that morning. Now, it was clear as to who were going to be the last ones.

Edgy and Baddie were both in the kitchen, Edgy cooking breakfast and Baddie on his phone. The latter had considered messing with Edgy, but with the predicament they were in, he decided he didn't want to bother anyway. The apartment felt so empty now, not that it already hadn't before. They were half expecting Bad to drag Skeppy out of their room, arguing loudly and waking everyone else up in the house as always. He missed the crazy shit the ten of them had created.

Edgy set down two plates of Belgian waffles topped with strawberry jam, an assortment of fruits, syrup, and whipped cream. He'd even made french toast on the side and hot chocolate with marshmallows for the both of them. The appetizing aroma of the grand breakfast made Baddie's mouth almost water. He immediately sat down at the dining table, putting away his phone.

"What's with all of _this?_ " Baddie asked incredulously. This had to be the most ambitious meal Edgy had made so far, with the array of breakfast dishes and colorful fruits displayed before them.

Even if only two of them were about to enjoy it.

"We're both gonna fail this test, so, y'know, last meal or something like that." Edgy shrugged his shoulders, sitting down as well. Baddie scoffed.

"Pssh. _You're_ gonna fail the test, Mr. All I Do Is Sulk Around All Day," Baddie said, rolling his eyes. Edgy ignored him and picked up his fork, already starting to eat. He'd been ignoring Baddie a lot lately. Normally, he'd at least say _something_ when Baddie insulted him. Instead, Edgy had been acting like he was drifting on his own plane of reality, one that's buried underground and completely wrecked from crashing down thousands of feet up from the sky.

The rest of breakfast was awkwardly silent, both of them keeping to themselves. They'd gotten at least a bit used to the silence, however. It was just still weird with Sunny gone.

When they finished, no one bothered to do the dishes. They simply put everything in the sink and forgot about it, knowing there would be absolutely no use to do so.

A couple hours later, when Baddie was bored out of his mind and wanted something to do, he searched up Edgy's opposite self's channel. He scrolled through Skeppy's videos, and noticed that most of them were Minecraft trolling. He was about to watch one before he hesitated, his finger hovering over the screen. What was probably the most stupid fucking idea possible to ever do hit him, but eh, what was there to lose. Might as well try.

He stood up and knocked on Edgy's bedroom door.

"What the hell do you want?" Edgy's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"I was gonna watch one of Skeppy's videos. Ya know, your opposite self? You wanna join?" Baddie prepared to walk away, expecting to be kicked out. But instead, after a short silence, Edgy said something unexpected.

"Sure." _What?_ The door opened and he stepped out. Baddie didn't move. " _I said_ , sure. C'mon."

"Oh, yeah. I might be able to pull up YouTube on the TV," Baddie said, snapping out of his thoughts. Edgy said nothing and walked over to the couch, sitting on the very edge. Baddie found YouTube and looked up Skeppy's channel, selecting the first trolling video he saw. It was the one where Badboyhalo was interviewing Skeppy for staff on his Minecraft server, and to no surprise Skeppy was messing with him.

They sat and watched, Baddie continuously cackling every time Badboyhalo got annoyed, reminding him so much of Edgy. He made sure to point that out to Edgy several times as well, but he still had yet to get angry and leave. Edgy didn't look like he was enjoying it, either, but the fact that he was still there and watching with Baddie was still something.

For the rest of the day, they went through all the others' channels (occasionally starting some heated arguments in the comments, but that wasn't important), watching video after video. They found some of their friends' channels as well, and they wished they could've met them as well. Spifey could've been an intriguing member of the Troll Team, and meeting the opposite Techno could've added a lot of spice to the group. Baddie could imagine all the board games, conversations, arguments, and so much more. It was interesting to watch all of these people that they'd spent hours talking to become their Internet personas.

Edgy and Baddie had never in their life before did something together where at least one of them wasn't mad at each other, or where Sunny wasn't there. It was unexpectedly fun, with just the two of them sitting and watching. Hours passed by of just viewing videos and reading comments. They didn't really talk but it was still great to be with each other.

Eventually, however, it was nearing the end of the day and creeping closer and closer to midnight. Soon, they got tired of YouTube and were too distracted to focus, so they turned the TV off and just sat in their own thoughts. Once again, there was silence, the earlier spark of the day gone. The ticking of the clock was almost deafening, both of them glancing at the hands repeatedly, dreading their movement as they passed ten and then eleven. It looked like they weren't going to speak for the rest of their time there, until Edgy did.

"Uh, thanks--I mean, uh, Oreo said awhile ago that he was glad you gave him to me because he didn't really like you," Edgy said with an uncharacteristic nervousness to his tone. Baddie didn't really know what to say, taken aback by Edgy's poorly disguised thank you.

"Yeah."

About forty minutes later, when the clock ticked all the way to 11:55 P.M., Baddie spoke this time.

"I, um, I think I'll almost miss... the stuff the ten of us did here." He said quietly and carefully, like he was treading on his words. Edgy noted that Baddie obviously wanted to say something more, but didn't acknowledge it.

  
  


Everything seemed to slow to a still as they waited for what everybody else had already gone through. It was dark, but none of them bothered to turn on the lights. It seemed like years ago when the apartment was almost too crowded, a light spirit filling the air along with sounds of conversation and laughter. Even though none of them had signed up for it, they still ended up enjoying it thoroughly. So many memories were made here: late night talks in their rooms, exploding muffins in Badboyhalo's and Edgy's faces, Badboyhalo and Sunny forming a very wholesome friendship, eating delicious food cooked either by Bad and Sunny or Edgy, and so, so, so much more. At the beginning, all of them were a little iffy on what was going to happen, but now it seemed like they were going to miss it. All of this just to be ruined by whatever stupid test was set in place for them. They didn't know if they regretted it or enjoyed it. The experience was so surreal.

"Hey, Edgy?" Baddie said. Edgy looked up at him, making eye contact for the first time in a while without wanting to murder him.

"This was fun."

Edgy hesitated before answering, briefly looking away.

"It was."


	10. Erased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over, finally. Those who passed the test and made it out of the apartment are now left to deal with the grim aftermath of the whole ordeal. Freedom isn't as sweet as they thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many days of only getting motivation at midnight and editing the chapter with eyes that are too tired to focus, I finally finished it. I will talk more about the future of this work in the end notes. Anyway, sorry for leaving you hanging for so long and enjoy!

_Rrrrriiiiinnnnngggg_...

The alarm clock went off, continuously sounding it's infamously annoying ring. A hand made its way over to fumble with the clock and push the top to turn it off, then retreated back under the covers and continue sleeping in peace. They were about to fall asleep like nothing happened, until they realized...

"What the _fuck?!_ " Baddie threw the covers off of him, shocked to see that he was still, well, _alive_. He was living and breathing in his bed that was in his bedroom, wearing the same pajamas he'd worn the night before he was sent to the apartment. Everything in his room seemed to be the same, as well. Same bed covers, same bedside table, same lamp, same everything. Was he dead? _No, that's stupid_. He was about to pinch himself, just to make sure, but then realized the irrationality of it all and didn't want to look like some type of cliché movie character. So instead, he got out of bed and went to Edgy's room, not caring to knock on the door before coming in.

"Edgy? Ya there?" Baddie called, going over to his bed.

"Yeah," Edgy replied, sitting up. "Did we pass or fail?"

When Skeppy found himself in his bed, the first thing he did was get up and look for his friends. He didn't care what was happening or what was going to happen--he just wanted to know that they were okay.

_ Please, just let them be okay. Don't do this to me. _

"Bad? A6d?" He walked over to Bad's room first, opening the door. He looked around, noticing the ruffled covers on his bed.

But he wasn't there.

He checked A6d's room next, panic rising in his chest. No one there either. _No, no, no_. _This couldn't be happening_. Tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. He rushed downstairs to keep looking, his lungs starting to grow tight, making it harder and harder to breath. His vision seemed to blacken at the edges, everything becoming blurry. In his unsteady state, he stumbled over his feet and tripped, trying the best he could to brace himself for the impact on the floor.

But there was no impact. Someone had caught him. Skeppy looked up dizzily, immediate relief flooding inside him as soon as he saw who it was.

"Skeppy! You're back, you little muffin! I-I was alone for so long and I thought you were..." Badboyhalo trailed off, opting to pull Skeppy into a hug instead.

"I'm not, Bad. I'm not. And look, I'm sorry for being so annoying back in the apartment, and making everyone angry, and--"

"Don't apologize!" Badboyhalo reprimanded him, giving him a stern look. "Everyone was stressed. Nothing is your fault."

"...Thanks, Bad." Skeppy wrapped his arms around his friend and squeezed briefly, then pulled away. "Do you know where A6d is?"  
  


"It doesn't look like we're dead, at least. Anyway, where's Sunny?" Baddie asked, heading over to Sunny's room. Edgy followed, hands in his pockets. Baddie knocked. "Sunny D?" No answer. He opened the door. "Sunny?"

They entered the room, and when they saw the empty bed their stomachs both dropped.

" _Where is he?_ " A dangerous tone overtook Baddie's voice. He couldn't have failed. He couldn't.

"Let's check downstairs," Edgy quietly suggested, pointing at the staircase. Baddie pushed past him and ran down the steps two at a time, Edgy following close behind. He was trying to hide it, but Edgy was worried as well. They bumped into Meg and Zalk, who were conversing with each other, a new spark between them that hadn't been there before.

"Oh! Hi guys!" Meg exclaimed when he saw them, smiling. Zalk nodded in their direction.

"Where's Sunny?" Baddie asked them immediately, getting to the point.

"I don't know. I thought he'd be with you guys," Meg said, shrugging.

"Then where is he?" They glanced at each worriedly, not knowing how to answer Baddie's question. Their eyes landed on Zalk.

"If he's not here, he might've failed," Zalk stated. Dead silence met him, the others staring at him in disbelief, letting his words sink in.

"No, no, no, _no_. We are _going_ to look in every single room and we _will_ find him. He's probably just in the kitchen or something," Baddie said firmly, the infliction in his voice scaring the others. He went to the kitchen to start looking, and the others silently followed, afraid to speak. To everyone's rising panic, they didn't see Sunny, but what they did see was a strange letter sitting on the counter.

"So A6d isn't in his room, the studio, or the living room," Badboyhalo reported to Skeppy.

"Not in the basement either," Skeppy replied apprehensively. "How about the kitchen?"

"It's the last room we haven't checked. Let's go." They went to the kitchen, desperate to see their friend's familiar face, knowing that their hopes most likely will only crush them further. But they didn't have the will to accept it just yet. Not yet.

They took a deep breath beforehand and stepped inside.

No A6d.

Badboyhalo's breathing was starting to constrict, pupils narrowing. Skeppy didn't say anything, struck with grief. He didn't think he'd ever wake up to find one of friends gone. That he'd wake up and someone else will never do the same again. He noticed that Bad was starting to hyperventilate and panicked, not knowing how to deal with panic attacks. He looked around to try and find something to distract him with, when his eyes landed on a mysterious letter on the counter.

"Bad! Look! There's a letter," he pointed at it, grabbed Bad's hand and squeezed, then led him over to the piece of paper. "Do you think you can read it?"

Bad calmed his breathing down first before answering, slowly coming back down to Earth. "Yeah." He slowly reached out his hand and picked it up carefully, like you would with a bomb. He read aloud the letter.

  
  


_ Dear previous inhabitants of the apartment, _

_ If you are reading this letter, then congratulations! You have passed the test and been deemed worthy to continue on with your normal lives. You should be grateful that you've made it this far. _

_ Unfortunately, not everyone made it. The people that have failed are listed below: _

_ Zelkam _

_ A6d _

_ Sunny _

_ Mega _

_ They have been deemed uninteresting and are now erased. Try to not to dwell on it, they were boring anyway. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Anonymous _

"Zelkam, A6d, Sunny, and Mega were... 'uninteresting?'" Meg asked quietly. They stared blankly at the letter, thoughts and emotions whirling through their heads. Out of everything someone could've been judged by, it was their entertainment quality? How was that fair? How did they deserve what happened to them?

"What the _fuck_ did they do to Sunny?" Baddie growled, enraged.

"I-I can't believe..." Meg trailed off, his voice breaking mid-phrase. He bowed his head in sorrow. Zalk and Edgy were quiet, emotion threatening to break through, their glistening eyes reflecting their inner feelings.

"Mega and Zelkam as well?!" Skeppy asked, eyes widening. He pulled out his phone to message them, and when he was met with no answer, he called the both of them. No one picked up. He called again, and again, and again, but no one answered him.

_ Maybe they're just busy. Maybe they have something to do. Maybe... _

Skeppy rarely cried. So rarely. He always tried his best to stay positive, to look on the bright side. It helped to have his friends by his side when he was recording or streaming, or just to talk to them. But it seemed to be impossible right now when three of his friends, plus someone he'd been living with for several days, were "erased" as of now. No more late night talks on Team Speak, no more heated arguments about a block game, no more mute or French memes. It all felt so surreal, as if one of them would call back and everything would be fine again.

Now, tears were streaming down Skeppy's face as he clenched his phone firmly, desperately hoping for someone, anyone, to answer. He kept spamming the three of his friends with messages on Discord, Team Speak, Telegram, and any other messaging platforms he had.

Bad put his hand on Skeppy's furiously typing fingers, stopping them. He shook his head, also crying.

"They're _gone_ , Skeppy."

Baddie, Edgy, Zalk, and Meg were all sitting in the living room, too saddened to get up or to talk. Zalk and Meg sat next to Baddie, watching him closely, as he'd thrown a highly destructive temper tantrum around the house earlier, and would've done more damage if he hadn't been restrained. Fortunately, the only memorable things broken were a couple of cheap plates and a few drawers. But even though no one was in the mood for a discussion, there was one topic that really needed to be addressed.

"What happens next?" Edgy asked, cutting to the chase.

"The mirror can stay dormant for months, or even years after. It's unknown when it will go through with it's next phase," Zalk replied.

"So... we just have to sit here like ducks and accept that-that..." Baddie abruptly popped up from his seat on the couch. "Where is that _fucking_ mirror?!"

Zalk and Meg reacted and lunged at him, grabbing his arms for the second time that day. Baddie struggled to get away, kicking and flailing his limbs. They kept a vise-like grip on him, refusing to let go.

"Baddie! What do you think will happen if you even _touch_ that mirror?" Meg yelled at Baddie, frantically trying to keep a grasp on his left arm. Baddie pretended to not hear and stubbornly continued to fight, but his resolve was slowly trickling out of him. He knew that he was struggling for something that probably wouldn't end well, and he might've continued to struggle if he just wasn't so drained. So empty. He decided to give up and sagged in their arms, his previous fire suddenly enstinguished. Zalk and Meg let go of him and Zalk pointed at his seat. He sat down again, avoiding all their eyes.

Silence ensued in the house, the loss of one of their friends weighing on them like an anvil. It was hard to believe, given that they had no proof whatsoever of their friends' deaths except for one stupid piece of paper. It was useless to go to the police as well, because who the hell would believe that a mirror somehow 'erased' four people from existence? Other people they knew would eventually realize that they were gone, so it would be best to just play along no matter how wrong it sounded.

The days went by, and nothing changed. It was the same cycle of waking up, eating something, and going off their separate ways to do who-remembers-what. They didn't know when it would get better, or if it would at all. They only knew that four people were dead and that was that.

However, Meg and Zalk had been discussing things as of lately. Meg had been desperate to get the house back to its lively state once again, and confronted Zalk to see if there was anything they could do to fix it.

"There's no way to bring them back, but... I know that whatever happens after the evaluation phase is big," Zalk told Meg, a serious expression in his face. "This is just the beginning. The creature inside the mirror needed to scope out our personalities for what's coming next. I don't know what it is, but when that happens we'll be in close physical contact. There is a method known to extinguish this creature when such opportunity comes to chance, but it's highly dangerous. I'm not even sure if it'll work."

"C'mon! We _have_ to try it! What do we have to lose?"

"Well..."

A couple more days of consulting the topic led to an agreement: If Meg and Zalk could get Edgy and Baddie to join them, they would try it no matter the costs. If not, then, well... they would still try but their chances of succeeding would be considerably lower. However, currently it seemed almost impossible to even have a normal conversation with Edgy or Baddie, let alone team up with them. But they had to try. For Sunny and everyone else who was erased.

"Hey, guys?" Meg said, during dinner, getting everyone's attention. _It's now or never._ He stood up, took a deep breath and carried on. "I know that... what happened is hard to take in. And I won't deny that it's going to be hard for a really long time. We will mourn, we will cry, and we will grieve. But right now, we're here and we're alive. We passed the test, even if some of us had our doubts." Meg glanced at Edgy briefly before continuing. "Nothing lasts forever. What seems like what will be an eternity will go away. And the only way to do that is to push on. We need to fight on for them. We need..."

"To figure out what's next," Zalk went on, standing up as well. "We have to stop lurking in the present and the past, and to step up for our future. We may not know what's going to happen, but we can do our damn best to prepare."

"Zalk said that we have at least a few months before the next phase. And with that next phase comes an opportunity," Meg said, creating the leeway for Zalk to explain their plan. They made eye contact and Zalk took his cue.

"Look, I know that after the evaluation phase the mirror always plans something big after it. If that happens, we'll be in close contact and, if executed correctly, will be able to kill whatever being resides in that mirror. We can end it." Zalk joined Meg by his side. "As Baddie mentioned, we don't have to sit here like ducks. We have ways to fight back. We can make use of the anger festering in our hearts. But we can't, and I repeat, we _can't_ do nothing and sulk all day. We have no choice if we want to avenge our friends."

With that, Zalk and Meg looked expectantly at Edgy and Baddie who still were sitting and looking at the ground. Baddie glanced up at them, hesitating to make his move, so tired and weighed down. It still felt like there was nothing that they could do. What point was there anyway?

"The mirror could probably end us all in less than a second. Hard pass," Baddie said tonelessly. Meg made a desperate sound.

"Well, clearly the mirror wants us alive if we're still here, then!" Meg said, trying to be optimistic. Baddie didn't budge.

Zalk and Meg were starting to lose their previous determination, their hopes draining. Seeing their friends' saddened forms, the reality of the situation grew on them again and Zalk turned around, heart heavy, and gestured for Meg to give up. Meg hesitated briefly, looking back and forth between his friends, before sighing and following. He caught up and walked behind Zalk until a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. Zalk noticed that Meg stopped and looked back as well, to be shocked at what he saw.

Edgy stood before them, a fire in his eyes that burned with a raging passion. He held Baddie by the arm, who was standing because Edgy had forced him up. "We'll do whatever it takes. Even if we die. For Sunny, Mega, Zelkam, and A6d. Everyone with me?" Edgy asked, his voice firm and steady. The others were taken aback, having never seen this side of Edgy before. So determined. So passionate. A couple seconds of silence went by, and for the whole time Edgy made eye contact with each and everyone of them, strengthening their resolves.

"Yes." Zalk finally stepped up, breaking the silence.

"Of course!" Meg said next, joining him. They all looked at Baddie, who was still standing motionlessly, unsure what to do. Edgy squeezed his arm tighter and made a small nod in his direction. They held their breath, waiting for Baddie's decision to be made. A moment passed that seemed like an eternity before Baddie smiled cockily and looked up at all of them.

"You know what? Sure."

Meg cheered, raising his arms in victory. Zalk, surprisingly, gave him a small smile which Meg reciprocated.

Edgy spoke. "Let's do this shit!"

Meanwhile, down in the basement, a dark presence lingered around the mirror, circling it like a black fog. What seemed to be a child's face appeared in the mirror.

**_ "I can't wait for our next playdate!" _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there might be a sequel, because I have an idea. It just depends if I can stay motivated. I also feel bad for using DeltaZC's characters, and if he tells me to take it down, of course I will. Just know that if I do happen to start the sequel, I will probably update roughly every week or week and a half. If I don't write one, then I'm just glad for this experience of improving my writing. Thank you for reading if you did read the whole thing!


End file.
